Quotes
Quotes from the animated cartoon series Rocket Power. Ancient Hawaiian Quotes Please see this Wikia page for the list. one-liners *"Wait a minute. You're telling me that Sam's not sick, because he's always sick; and we're sick, because we're never sick? That's sick! " - Otto, Typhoid Sam *''(looking at map'') "'You are here'... Wow! How do they know? That's so cool!!" - Twister, A Shot In The Park *"Rock on with your bad self!" - Twister, Bruised Man's Curve *"It's amazing how I never cease to amaze!" - Otto, Rad Rover Come Over *"I pulled a Bobby Brady, dude!" - Sammy, Island of the Menehune *"They got sand in the potato salad!" - Sammy, The Spot Remover *"I can tell you a million and a half things I've never heard of!" - Twister, Escape from Lars Mountain *"Everybody's got a photographic memory. Some just don't have film." - Tito, Island of the Menehune *''(to Noelani)'' "Would you like to go take a walk on, uh.. the white grainy stuff?" - Raymundo, Island of the Menehune *"Haah! I tease!!" - Mommi Makani, Island of the Menehune and The Big Day *"I should never check my tush for cash"-Otto Rocket *"Mutant goats, dig me the most." - Twister, Game Day *"You're lucky you have your helmet on or else your ego would spill all over the place." - Reggie to Otto catchphrases *"Later ...much!" - Lars *"This stinks on ice!!" - Mackenzie *"Aaaaugh! Giant monkeys!!" - Twister *"Bust!!!" - Various Characters *"I had a puppy?" - Twister *"As the ancient Hawaiians used to say..." - Tito *''(during the secret handshake)'' "Woogity Woogity Woogity" - Various Characters *"I am, after all, me." ::shy:: - Otto *"MAJOR BEEF!!!" - Various Characters *"BAKED." - Varun memorable exchanges ''It Came From Planet Merv'' :Twister: Why doesn't anyone ever believe me!? :Otto: Because you're never right? ''Reggie/Regina'' :Ray (noticing bandages on Reggie's legs): What happened to you? :Reggie: I fell down. :Ray: You? Fell down? :Reggie (Cheerfully, shrugging her shoulders): It happens!! ''Sammy's Fortune'' (referring to the smudges on his eyeglasses) :Sammy: Talk to the smudges, girlfriend! :Reggie: Did he just call me "girlfriend"? ''Escape from Lars Mountain'' (In the forest, the gang discover a Wood Ranger uniform on the ground, with chicken bones scattered around it) :REGGIE: Guys, these are chicken bones. :TWIST: What was a chicken doing in a Wood Ranger's uniform? ''Rainy Days and Sundaes'' :TWIST: I can't take it anymore! This is like prison! :OTTO: How long have you been up for? :TWIST: 4 minutes! ''All About Sam'' :Twister: I don't like that dude calling the Squid "Squid"; only we can call the Squid "Squid". Right, Squid? :Reggie: I actually understood that. That scares me. ''The Good Housekeeping Seal'' :Sam: Twister, how many rules can you break in one day? :Twister: What time is it? ''It Was A Dark And Stormy Day'' :Sam: I must be hallucinating! :Twister: Either that, or you're seeing things! ''Welcome to OttoWorld'' (After the foursome have won the big trophy in the local hockey tournament.) :Otto: First place! :Reggie: In your face! :Sam: No disgrace!? :Twister: Huh? We won? :Sam: It's a crime. You can't rhyme. ''Tito's Lucky Shell'' :Twister: I aced the test! ACED!! A-C-E-D. Me, Twister, T-W-I-S-T-E-R!" :Reggie: Twister, enough. :Twister: I got every word right, even...pneumono-ultramicroscopic-silico-volcano-coniosis! :Otto: That's a miracle! :Reggie: Well, you've made a total believer out of me. ''Otto's Big Break'' * Reggie: So Twist, you just got to tell him he can't play. * Twister: I'm not gonna tell him. * Sam: Just make up some story. * Twister: Tell him, "The Rats Ate The Puck". * Sam: No, it's gotta be something believable. Like, "Global Warming Has Caused Giant Monkeys To Overtake Ocean Shores". * Twister: Giant monkeys?! (screams & runs away) * Sam: He'll be back. * Reggie: Let me handle this. OK? (Cut to inside the Rockets' house. Reggie walks into the kitchen, seeing Otto pour juice in a cup.) * Reggie: Oh, man! I am so ticked! * Otto: What's up? * Reggie: The big game. They're rescheduling it! * Otto: No way! When's it gonna be? * Reggie: Um...they haven't told us. But it's definitely not gonna be tommorrow! No, sir, NOT tomorrow! * Otto: That stinks! * Reggie: Tell me about it! Ooh! OY! * Sam: So? * Reggie: Well, Otto's out of the picture. But we still have a problem. * Twister: The monkeys. OOOHHH! * Reggie: We still need someone to fill in for Otto. * Sam: You got somebody in mind? * Reggie: I do but you're not gonna like it. * Otto: Lars? I'm calling a time out! * Reggie: Otto? * Twister: Dude? * Otto: What's with Lars? You replaced me with that giant monkey? * Twister: Oh-oh. * Reggie: OH! There are no giant monkeys! * Otto: But Lars?! * Twister: Believe me. It wasn't my idea. * Otto: You gotta let me play. I'm better than that dork. * Lars: What did you call me? * Otto: Why do you wanna play with these kiddies here? I thought you were too cool for us. * Lars: You're right. I'm outta here. Later MUCH! * Dad: And you almost re-broke your leg. * Otto: Yeah that too. * Dad: Still you're doing the right thing. I'm proud of ya. * Otto: I'll be rooting for you guys. Even that giant monkey. * Twister: The monkeys! (screams) Welcome To The Club * Reggie: I hate it. * Sam: I'm never gonna eat sheep's stomach again. * Otto, Twister, and Reggie: YUCK! External link *Tito's "Ancient Hawaiian Sayings" at cooltoons2.com Category:Miscellaneous content